


Be My Lover

by Rhapsody0607



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody0607/pseuds/Rhapsody0607
Summary: After completing a magical archway and returning the people of Bellbury to their town, the group celebrates, while Ryleigh and Rukiya decide to spend some time together.ORCanonically Ryfika's first time (occurs between session 49 and 50; http://queerticalrole.wikia.com/wiki/Session_49)
Relationships: Ryfika
Kudos: 3
Collections: Queertical Role





	Be My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Rukiya is a dark skinned half elf trans-woman, with warm brown eyes and dark brown hair.  
> Ryleigh is a pale skinned human cis woman, with striking violet eyes and blonde hair.

“So, are you ready to teach me where your boundaries are?” Rukiya asks, wrapping her arms around Ryleigh’s neck and grinning up at her.

Fighting off her nerves, Ryleigh brushes their lips together in a slow and discovering kiss. She feels a deeper, more important need to have Rukiya in a way that's so much more than physical. Except… how does she put that into words? She’s not sure, but what she does know... is that she needs Rukiya closer. She lifts her, pressing their bodies more fully together. The movement must catch Rukiya by surprise because it draws a sharp breath from her, and a moment later she wraps her legs around Ryleigh’s waist like its instinct. 

“Ry,” Rukiya whispers, almost disbelievingly against Ryleigh’s lips. 

She tilts her head to change the angle of the kiss, simultaneously deepening it and sending a pleasant shiver down Ryleigh’s spine. Despite the pleasurable sensation, Ryleigh grows increasingly nervous the longer their lips are together, and eventually Rukiya breaks the kiss. She leans her forehead against Ryleigh’s. 

“You’re nervous,” Rukiya says softly. 

Ryleigh nods at her statement. “This is all new,” She answers, loosening her grip on Rukiya.

“Everything? Kissing too?” Rukiya asks. She unwraps her legs from Ryleigh’s waist, and Ryleigh slowly lets her down.

Nodding again, Ryleigh feels Rukiya pull away. She’s reluctant to open her eyes, worried what she’ll see in Rukiya’s expression - afraid that Rukiya might change her mind about this - about her. _She doesn’t want to be with me after all. I’ve ruined everything. I’ve lost my closest friend._ Ryleigh feels a stinging behind her eyes just as Rukiya’s hand cups her cheek. 

“Look at me, Ry,” Rukiya gently requests. “Please.”

Despite the fear and worry, she does look at Rukiya. Rukiya’s warm brown eyes are filled with concern and understanding. 

“Talk to me… why are you so-” Rukiya tilts her head a little, and Ryleigh knows she’s reaching out and feeling her emotions. She drops her hand from Ryleigh’s face, and it settles on her waist. “Worried?” 

She’s never been able to hide from Rukiya. 

“I’m worried that I won’t be good at any of this.”

“It’s okay that you’re inexperienced. I was once too,” Rukiya says, a touch of humor in her tone.

“But I want to give you everything you want…”

Rukiya smiles up at her, and a warmth spreads through Ryleigh’s chest at the unwavering care in her expression. “I just want _you_ , and whatever _you_ have to offer will always be enough.” She presses up to lightly kiss Ryleigh’s lips. 

“Okay,” Ryleigh breathes, her cheeks warming as she admits, “You might have to guide me.”

“I can do that.” Rukiya kisses Ryleigh’s heated cheek, a mischievous grin on her face. She lets go of Ryleigh’s waist and asks, “Do you want to undress me, or would you like me to?” 

Ryleigh swallows at the question, and feels her blush deepen. “I-” She drops her hands to the hem of Rukiya’s shirt. “I want to.” 

With a smile, Rukiya lifts her arms, and Ryleigh slowly pulls off Rukiya’s shirt. Her eyes skate over Rukiya’s dark, smooth skin. _She’s so beautiful_ , Ryleigh thinks. Maybe Rukiya feels Ryleigh’s desire for her, or maybe it’s just _that_ displayed on her features, but when she looks back at Rukiya’s eyes there’s an unmistakable heat in her gaze. Ryleigh’s fingers trail up Rukiya’s ribs, then across her stomach, but her hand pauses as she reaches the curve of Rukiya’s breast. Her breathing picks up out of nerves. 

“Kiss me, Ry,” Rukiya says in a needy tone that has Ryleigh obeying. 

She immediately dips her head and finds Rukiya’s lips. _Her lips are so soft and they fit so perfectly against mine_. The dance of their hearts and feel of Rukiya’s lips against her own is better than anything she’s felt in years. She doesn’t know how to explain that being here with Rukiya feels like coming home. How she feels safe in Rukiya’s arms, even now in this vulnerable position. 

Then Rukiya steadily guides Ryleigh’s hand to cup her breast, and as Ryleigh’s fingers brush over Rukiya’s nipple a moan pushes past Rukiya’s lips. It’s sexy, and Ryleigh wants to make her do that again. Gods, how can she convey everything racing through her head? That kissing Rukiya and touching her, feels familiar somehow.

“Touch me,” Ryleigh whispers against Rukiya’s lips; and feels a shiver pass through her.

Rukiya’s hands drop to the hem of Ryleigh’s shirt, her fingertips grazing the skin just underneath. Ryleigh feels _so_ much as Rukiya’s fingers travel up, brushing against the ridges of her abdomen. Then Rukiya’s hand stops and she pulls away from the kiss to press her head to Ryleigh’s forehead.

“You’re feeling a lot, Ry. Are you sure you want to keep going?”

“Yes,” Ryleigh says resolutely.

She feels Rukiya nod against her forehead, before she moves away to tug Ryleigh’s shirt the rest of the way off, leaving her in chest wrappings and loose pants. Rukiya’s eyes skate over her skin, and Ryleigh feels it everywhere. A blush forms on her cheeks as Rukiya whispers how beautiful she is. 

“I don’t look any different than I do when we spar.”

Rukiya’s pupils dilate, and she inhales sharply. “Gods, Ry. You can’t...” she bites her lip, and her expression is lustful. “It’s hard enough for me to focus on your needs without thinking about you sweaty, and panting, with that determined look you give me when we spar.” Her eyes close, and Ryleigh sees her visibly shiver.

“Then let me focus on your needs,” Ryleigh says in a sultry tone. Rukiya’s eyes fly open in response.

Ryleigh pulls Rukiya to the bed, and gently pushes her down onto it. She tugs at Rukiya’s pants, relieving her of them and the garment underneath. Then Ryleigh is quickly moving back to her, reconnecting their lips and swallowing the sigh Rukiya produces. Ryleigh’s fingers dance across Rukiya’s skin, which is warm and impossibly smooth, and she can’t seem to stop touching it. Rukiya’s body has a few small, perfect imperfections that Ryleigh wants to know the story to. She wants to find every scar and run her lips over them, so she takes her time kissing Rukiya. Trailing her lips away from Rukiya’s mouth, across her jaw, then down her throat. She keeps the pressure gentle at first, but as she feels tension coil in Rukiya’s muscles, Ryleigh gives her more, biting onto the muscle at the base of Rukiya’s neck. It has Rukiya mumbling her name and whimpering. 

Her progression is slow. Slower than she thinks Rukiya would like her to be, but she’s enjoying all the sounds she’s pulling out of her. Especially when her lips travel down Rukiya’s body and she takes Rukiya’s nipple into her mouth. A low, guttural sound pulls from Rukiya, and she threads one of her hands into Ryleigh’s hair, while the other twists in the sheets. Ryleigh takes her time exploring what it is Rukiya likes. Sometimes it’s the scrape of her teeth that pulls a breathless whimper from Rukiya’s lips. Other times it's a simple swirl of her tongue that has Rukiya groaning, her fingernails digging into Ryleigh’s scalp. 

Eventually, Rukiya moans, “Ry, you’re driving me mad.” That has Ryleigh moving again, slowly kissing down Rukiya’s body once more. She doesn’t get far before Rukiya’s stopping her. “Stay here.” Rukiya guides Ryleigh’s face back up to hers. “I don’t want you that far away this time. I need you right here.” It makes Ryleigh swallow hard, and she nods. Rukiya takes one of her hands and ushers it between her legs. “Like this,” she says before putting a hand on either side of Ryleigh’s jaw and bringing their lips together. 

Ryleigh grows increasingly nervous as the seconds tick by. She’s only managed to ghost her fingertips over Rukiya’s inner thigh. Eventually she has no choice but to break their kiss. “Show me how to touch you?” 

It takes a moment for Ryleigh to realize that if she were with anyone else, she might die from embarrassment for having to ask… but she’s with _Rukiya_ , with her best friend, and for some reason, it doesn’t feel so scary. Even less so when Rukiya smiles at her, and presses a soft kiss to her lips. She places her hand over Ryleigh’s and starts to guide her movements, while gently talking her through things. It takes time, and some communication, but after a while, Rukiya stops guiding Ryleigh’s hand. 

She’s quickly picking up on what Rukiya likes, based on her low, throaty moans, or the way her muscles squeeze with tension. She’s never experienced something so sexy… the way their bodies move together, the way Rukiya’s breathing changes, the way their kisses grow more erratic, the way a light layer of sweat dusts Rukiya’s dark skin. 

“I’m close, Ry,” she says, her eyes closing as Ryleigh’s fingers curl inside her. 

Rukiya’s hands went back to cupping Ryleigh’s cheeks shortly after helping guide Ryleigh through the basics. It occurs to Ryleigh that Rukiya’s hands could be anywhere. It’s never been a secret between them that Rukiya thinks she’s sexy. Rukiya likes Ryleigh’s muscles, enjoys admiring her physique. So her hands could be roaming Ryleigh’s body, but they aren’t. They aren’t clawing at her back, or running through her hair, or gripping onto her bicep. Instead, Rukiya’s hands are on either side of Ryleigh’s face. And it’s that, more than anything else that settles Ryleigh’s nerves. It feels like Rukiya wants her right there with her for this, like she isn’t just another person Rukiya drags back to her room from the bar. It’s like a reminder that Ryleigh is in this with her, and that they’re best friends. 

Ryleigh focuses on Rukiya’s face. Her eyes are closed, and her head is thrown back against the pillow, her mouth is slightly parted. And all Ryleigh can think about is how stunningly beautiful Rukiya is like this - unguarded and unburdened by whatever secrets are in her past… 

“Rukiya, open your eyes,” Ryleigh gently says. “Look at me.” As their eyes meet - striking violet clashing with warm brown - Ryleigh whispers, “I’m with you, Rukiya...” 

A moment later, Rukiya tumbles over the edge. Her body tenses, her lips cry out Ryleigh’s name, and her eyes slam shut with the intensity of the orgasm that tears through her. Ryleigh thinks it's a little strange to see Rukiya like this, because Rukiya is usually a well kept together person, but watching her unravel around Ryleigh’s fingers, surrendering to something Ryleigh gave her, _well, there can’t be anything better than this_ . And Ryleigh decides she _loves_ experiencing this side of Rukiya. 

Soon, Rukiya’s breathing begins to slow and her body starts to relax. She tenderly kisses Ryleigh as her arms wrap around Ryleigh’s back, pulling her closer. They stay wrapped up in one another for a few quiet moments, simply enjoying the press of their skin together. Then Ryleigh breaks the silence. 

“Was that… Did I… Are you alright?” Ryleigh pulls back just enough to look at Rukiya. 

Rukiya grins, her smile a little sated. “Yes, Ry. I’m better than alright… just give me a minute. My release was more intense than I was expecting it to be.” 

A flash of worry cuts through Ryleigh and it makes her bite her lip.

“Hey,” Rukiya utters softly, her fingertips drifting to the crease that’s appeared on Ryleigh’s forehead. “You didn't do anything wrong.” She tilts her head, as she smirks and says, “I'd say you did everything right… Are you sure you haven't done any of this before?”

Ryleigh chuckles as a blush creeps up her neck and onto her cheeks. A gentle smile makes its way onto Ryleigh’s face. “I’ve never wanted someone the way I want you.” Despite her tone, she’s a little nervous. “I don’t experience desire the same way others do… or you do.”

Rukiya gently brushes some of Ryleigh’s hair back to better see her face, and when their eyes meet, Ryleigh can see the concern etched across Rukiya’s features. “Ryleigh, listen to me… I _definitely_ enjoyed myself, but please, _please_ know that we don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with - ever.”

“I think I want this Rukiya,” Ryleigh sighs out. “I know that I only want it with you,” she adds just before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

“Tell me to stop if anything becomes too much for you,” Rukiya whispers as they pull apart. It takes Ryleigh a moment to realize that Rukiya is waiting for an answer before they move forward. So she nods, giving her consent to continue. 

“You’re overdressed,” Rukiya says, her smirk firmly back in place as she pushes Ryleigh back until she’s standing and Rukiya’s sitting at the edge of the bed in front of her. 

Rukiya’s hands move up Ryleigh’s toned abdomen - her touch is soft and exploring. Ryleigh feels her temperature rise as she watches Rukiya lean in to press hot, open mouthed kisses up her body until she’s standing too, her lips finally brushing against Ryleigh’s collarbone. Rukiya’s fingers slide under her chest wrappings, slowly removing them as Rukiya’s lips dance across her neck. When Rukiya’s teeth graze a sensitive spot just below Ryleigh’s ear, she moans softly and tugs Rukiya closer, bringing their bodies flush together. She hears Rukiya sigh as their skin collides. It’s an entirely new sensation, and she feels like someone’s turned on the heat in their room.

“It’s so hot in here,” Ryleigh mumbles. _I didn’t mean to say that out loud_.

“I’m pretty sure it’s just you,” Rukiya says, and she feels Rukiya smirk against her skin. 

It makes Ryleigh chuckle, but more than that, it puts her nerves at ease. 

“Rukiya.” Ryleigh feels Rukiya pull away, and their eyes meet. “Touch me,” Ryleigh whispers, the words nearly lodging in her throat. 

“You’re sure?” 

Once again, she’s reminded how thankful she is for Rukiya, because there’s nothing but understanding and caring in every inch of Rukiya’s expression. Ryleigh nods, and exhales a breathy, “Yes.”

“Okay,” Rukiya says, dropping to her knees, while her nimble fingers untie Ryleigh’s pants. She feels them pool at her feet, and Rukiya helps her step out of them. 

Rukiya’s hands run up Ryleigh’s muscled legs almost reverently. Ryleigh smiles as Rukiya leans in to press a soft kiss to the top of her knee. Then she’s standing and pushing Ryleigh down onto the bed. Their lips reconnect a moment later in a soft kiss, and Rukiya’s hand glides down her body and between Ryleigh’s legs. _It’s… nice_ , she thinks. Rukiya’s fingers are slender and soft against her, and they move with a skillful precision that comes from practice. Ryleigh whimpers as Rukiya’s lips enclose around her nipple, while her fingers continue to slowly explore. It’s not long after Ryleigh whispers, ‘I liked that’ that Rukiya’s mouth chases her fingers down Ryleigh’s body and between her legs. The additional pressure of Rukiya’s tongue has her loudly moaning Rukiya’s name. 

Unsure what to do with her hands, Ryleigh fists them into the sheets as Rukiya’s tongue and fingers work in tandem to find a rhythm. Ryleigh can feel the level of patience and tenderness in Rukiya’s movements. It’s like she’s allowing Ryleigh’s body to tell her what it wants, what it... needs. Her breathing steadily grows more irregular, as Rukiya swirls her tongue and slips her fingers inside Ryleigh. She’s somehow both a bit numb and completely, dangerously aware of every tensed muscle, of her erratic heartbeat, of the not so quiet sounds she’s making. 

It’s then, with every brush of their skin that Ryleigh feels a sharp jolt of relief. But it’s more than just relief that she’s feeling… and she’s not sure how to organize it all, but… to her, it doesn’t feel like redemption, which belongs to anyone who chooses to lie to themselves. Or forgiveness, which is a matter of another individual’s decision. To Ryleigh, it feels a lot like grace. _Yeah… grace._ Like she’s been given an unexpected gift, an impossible mercy. As if this, and Rukiya, is exactly what she never knew she should seek.

Then Ryleigh feels tears sting her eyes and instead of holding them back, she lets them fall. Steadily and solidly, and it feels good to just… let go.

When she opens her eyes, Ryleigh finds Rukiya’s brown ones staring at her from between her legs. It’s definitely a sexy sight, but she doesn’t have long to dwell on it because there’s a sudden swipe from Rukiya’s tongue and a fluttering of her fingers that sends Ryleigh into a soaring moment of ecstasy. A moment where her body, mind, and soul fall into oblivion without fear. 

It takes several minutes for Ryleigh to come down from that high, for her limbs start to relax, and her breathing to even out. Then Rukiya starts kissing her way back up Ryleigh’s body. _Asten, I love her_ , Ryleigh thinks just as Rukiya brings their lips together. _Oh gods, I love her_. Rukiya’s fingertips gently brush away the tears from Ryleigh’s face. 

“Are you ok, Ry?” Rukiya asks tenderly.

She nods, a few tears escaping when she opens her eyes and meets Rukiya’s gaze. Rukiya smiles, but it looks concerned. It’s a moment before she speaks again, “You’re crying.”

Ryleigh cups Rukiya’s jaw and pulls her into a deep and languid kiss. Rukiya lets out a content sigh, melting into Ryleigh’s lips. Then Rukiya is pulling away and pressing her forehead to Ryleigh’s. 

“I am,” Ryleigh whispers. “I’m…”

“Don’t apologize.” Rukiya drops a quick kiss to Ryleigh’s lips. “Just talk to me.” 

“I’m crying because… you’re my best friend and we’re here and I’m feeling _so_ much…” several more tears fall down Ryleigh’s cheeks. “And it just hit me how much I love you, and I’m overwhelmed by it… because it feels so right, it’s just-” Ryleigh shakes her head like she doesn’t know _how_ to explain.

“It’s perfect,” Rukiya finishes for her. Then a soft, loving smile lights up her face, and her fingers gently caress Ryleigh’s tear streaked cheeks. “You’re perfect, Ry.”

Ryleigh chuckles, a few tears knocking from her eyelashes, because that’s so far from the truth, but she can’t seem to care. Not with Rukiya above her, smiling down at her. So Ryleigh leans in to kiss her, because how can she not? And feels Rukiya smile into the kiss. Ryleigh snakes her hand between them. Her fingers glide down Rukiya’s body, pausing here and there to tease. She hears Rukiya gasp as her fingers make their way back between her legs. 

“Ry,” Rukiya breathes, already rocking her hips into Ryleigh’s hand. “We don’t have to.”

“Let’s see how good of a teacher you are,” Ryleigh says, pushing her thigh between Rukiya’s legs. Rukiya moans as Ryleigh’s fingers push inside her, and Ryleigh grins when Rukiya crashes their lips together in a needy, desperate kiss.

  
  



End file.
